Midnight Tears
by Seshafi
Summary: Yami's a vampire.  Yugi's twisted.  Fate is a cruel mistress.  YamixHikari.  SetoxJounouchi.  Review sucks... so read anyways. NO FLAMES.
1. Discovery

**Seshafi: **Ok, before you all start coming after me in an angry mob about how I never update any of my other stories, allow me and my yami to explain.

**Yami Seshafi: **We're been exceptionally busy. Volleyball, school, sending out collage applications, boys, all that jazz.

**Seshafi: **And, seeing as how we watched the entire Blade trinity today…

**Yami Seshafi: **We got the urge to write a vampire story.

**Marik: **STOP FINISHING EACH OTHER'S SENTENCES!

**Seshafi: U-.- **So, without further ado, I give you my latest story- Midnight Tears!

**DON'TYOUDAREPRETENDYOUEVERFORGOTABOUTME**

_I should have brought a cloak. It's windy up here._

Yami Atemu sat perched on the top of the Kaiba Corp. tower. From the rooftop, he could see the entire city of Domino, as well as some neighboring cities far off. Just a natural gift of night vision and focus that came along with his power. But being immune to the cool breeze wasn't.

Yami's deep crimson eyes reflected the full moon shining above him. The wind blew once again, ruffling his tri-colored hair. Once again, Yami scolded himself for dressing so skimpy. It was becoming fall.

Instead of covering himself with a cloak, Yami was wearing a blank tank top. He had black leather pants and a matching pair of black boots with numerous buckles. Around his slim waist, the male had one regular, studded belt, a belt that sheathed numerous daggers, and one more belt that held a single katana. Yami's arms were adorned with several bracelets, all the same gold color. His upper arms also had gold cuffs. Completing his outfit was a black neck belt.

Black, feathery wings ruffled impatiently. Yami was waiting for the just the perfect breeze. He got impatient waiting on just one rooftop for too long. It was in his nature to move around quickly- it kept him from being seen and recognized. Yami knew that he had several hunters after him.

You see, Yami Atemu was a vampire.

The breeze came. Yami opened his black wings and caught the wind perfectly. He rode the cool night air up and away from the business tower. Yami swooped down, closer to the street. It wasn't busy now, seeing as how it was nearly midnight. The perfect hour to drink.

Yami's predatory eyes searched the windows of buildings as he soared down the road. He came to a halt as a small shop appeared in front of him. The sign read "Kame Game Shop" with a small turtle emblem underneath the words. Yami smiled, allowing his fangs grow past his bottom lip. He could sense a young boy in his teens and an older man in his seventies. This would be the perfect place.

Yami beat his wings rapidly. He lifted off the ground and rose to a second story window. What he saw surprised him.

Yami knew that being a vampire meant that he had no reflection. But whatever was staring back through the clear glass looked a hell of a lot like him. But with some minor changes. Yami knew that his eyes were crimson, not amethyst. And Yami also knew that his hair had more blonde in it. But there seemed to be no other differences to him and the boy looking back at him.

The boy blinked, obviously believing that he was seeing things. Yami took advantage of the momentary confusion and dipped his wings so that he dropped out of sight. Yami then steered himself away from the pavement and landed on the rooftop of the game shop.

Yami supposed that if his heart would still beat, it would be going at a frantic pace at the moment. Then Yami scolded himself for the second time that night. What was the matter with him? He once ruled Egypt, Ra dammit!

Yami shook himself both mentally and physically. He then focused his powers of the shadows to find the boy that was nearly his mirror image. The shadows found him and sent the vampire back a mental image of the youth.

The small boy was frantically searching the night sky. Yami supposed that he was looking for another glimpse of himself. Yami laughed to himself softly. Unless the boy opened up some window that led directly to the roof, there would be no chance of him seeing the vampire.

Which the young boy was doing precisely.

The amethyst eyed boy crossed the bedroom and opened up the skylight window and climbed up onto the roof. Just as he heaved himself up unto the shingles, Yami had lifted off the shop and was flying away into the night.

Unknown to him, the youth had seen his shape fly away.

**ANDWHENTHELASTONEFALLSANDWHENITSALLSAIDANDDONEITGETSHARDBUTITWONTTAKEAWAYMYLOVE**

**Seshafi: **Next chapter soon….

**Yami Seshafi: **This will be a weekend project type thing.

**Seshafi: **Unless we find more time during the week to write it.

**Marik: **YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!

**Yami Seshafi: **SHUT UP! **knocks him out with a folding chair**


	2. Reflection

**Seshafi: **This chapter may seem confusing.

**Yami Seshafi: **But just hang with us.

**Seshafi: **It will make sense later.

**Yami Seshafi: **We promise.

**Marik: OO eye twitch**

**Seshafi: **Ok… we practiced that one.

**Yami Seshafi: **DON'T OWN DON'T SUE

**WHYCANTANYBODYSEEWHATSGOODFORYOUISBADFORME**

_Just two minutes. That's all I want._

Yugi Motou walked into his room and sighed deeply. All he wanted was a few minutes to himself. Was that too much to ask for? The young teen didn't think so, but apparently Jii-chan's opinion was different.

Yugi shut his door and leaned against it. Closing his eyes, the boy slid down the door and sat on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. The young teen put his closed eyes to his knees. He slowly shook his head as a long, drawn out breath was released from his mouth.

Then he shivered. Reluctantly, Yugi lifted his head from his comfortable position to see the window had been opened.

_Did… did I open that? _Yugi thought worriedly.

Yugi did not like to have people in his room. Not because it was messy. Ra, no. Yugi kepft his room as neat as hest he could. The tri-hair colored teen didn't want people in his room, seeing as how that was the hiding place of his more… personal things.

Like his razorblades.

Yugi's heartpace quickened. Had Jii-chan come in here? Had he seen anything? True, the old man was going senile, but still. Did he opened Yugi's notebooks and find the poems? Yugi's small hands began to tremble.

The teen stood up and crossed the room to his window, located behind his desk. All of the various notebooks were there. None of which looked like that had been moved or disturbed at all. But before Yugi could breathe easy again, he had to check one more place.

Yugi bent down and opened up the bottom drawer in his desk. He shifted aside some sketches and a few stray poems. There, underneath all of the mess, lay his black notebook.

The black notebook was one of Yugi's most prized possessions. It had an onyx black cover with crimson hieroglyphics around the edges. In the middle of the over was the Eye of Horus. Yugi was learning to read hieroglyphics, so he hoped to soon be able to translate the printed border.

Yugi opened the notebook to inside cover. There, taped safely to the stiff material, was his razor blade.

A sigh rushed out of the young boy's lungs in relief. Jii-chan could have just come in to open the window.

The breeze blew in again. The youth shivered as the cool air once again penetrated the warm air of his room, raising goosebumps on his skinny arms.

Dressed in a simple black t-shirts and jeans, Yugi silently cursed fall for being so chilly.

Yugi looked up, intending to close the open window. He never got around to it, because he stopped . His reflection mirrored the same shock.

_But that wasn't _his_ reflection._

Whoever was staring back at him could have been his twin. Yugi couldn't take his eyes off of his lookalike.

The boy staring back at Yugi had some slight differences to his appearance. One being his eyes. Yugi had big, bright, innocent amethyst eyes, whereas the boy looking back had narrower, more confident, crimson eyes. The had such an intensity to them, it made Yugi's knees quiver. The other boy also had more blonde in his hair, but it still stuck straight up in that same untamable way that Yugi's did.

Yugi quickly because confused. His room was on the second story! How could anyone be up here?

But he made the mistake of blinking. In that fraction of a millisecond, the other boy had vanished. Yugi rubbed his eyes, decided what he had just seen was an illusion.

After searching the skies a few more times, Yugi gave up. It was probably just the exhaustion that caused him to see the other boy.

Yugi closed his window, then crossed the room to his closet. Putting on a hoodies, Yugi decided to go up to his rooftop through the skylight. The rooftop was where Yugi always went when he wanted to be alone.

Dragging his chair over, Yugi stood on it and pushed the glass up with a small grunt. Once it was removed, Yugi hoisted himself up onto the roof.

Looking up, Yugi caught yet another glance of that boy that had hung outside his window! This time, the amethyst eyes knew that he wasn't an illusion.

_So why was he flying away on enormous wings?_

**DONTPRETENDYOUEVERFORGOTABOUTME**

**Seshafi: **Wow that took a while.

**Yami Seshafi: **Doesn't look long.

**Seshafi: **Yeah… I thought it was going to be longer. Oh well.

**Yami Seshafi: **Three reviews next chapter!


	3. Bloodlust

**Yami Seshafi: **Ahh! What is this?!

**Seshafi: **A…new chapter?

**Yami Seshafi: **WHERE have you BEEN?

**Seshafi: **Basketball, volleyball, school…

**Yami Seshafi: **Yeah, yeah.

**Seshafi: **I apologize to my readers! I didn't plan on being gone this long!

**Yami Seshafi: **Ughh. She owns nothing. Except boy problems.

**I'MBACKWITHAMMUNITIONONAMISSIONTHAT'LLMAKEYOUPAY**

The black, feathery wings carried the vampire away from the game shop as fast as they could. Crimson eyes that usually were as cold as ice and held no emotion were filled with fear. The proud vampire never would have admitted it, but he had gotten the shock of his life. Not only had Yami found someone who looked like his twin, but the foolish boy had nearly found him on the roof! No one in Yami's memory [and that goes back a _long_ time had ever done that!

Yami slowed down the fast flapping of his wings as he came upon a park. It was more like a wilderness reservation, but his excellent night vision showed Yami that there were footpaths through the woods.

It was well past midnight- this Yami knew. It had been three days since the vampire last drank. Vampires could go for two weeks without a drop of blood, but Yami needed it every three to five days if he wanted to be able to walk around in the daylight.

Decided the park would be his refuge for the night, Yami mentally registered the location of it. Then he turned North and opened up his senses to the sweet smell of blood.

Crimson eyes searched the town for a victim. Yami normally like to bite people who wouldn't be missed or didn't have a lot of friends. So, flying down the streets, the vampire landed silently in front of an old, run down home near the edge of the city. Yami sense a woman, a man, and a dog inside. The vampire payed no attention to the dog, the beast would not sense his presence until it was too late.

Yami called out to the shadows. A small, black whisp slither out to him. It twisted itself around the vampire's leg, up his torso, and snaked down his arm.

The vampire smiled as it slithered in between his unusually tan fingers. Yami then placed his hand on the doorknob. The shadow slid into the keyhole. After a few agonizingly long seconds, there was a small click. The door opened.

Nodding in a silent thank-you, Yami entered the shack. Not wanting to waste time, the boy moved swiftly and silently to the warm scent of blood. The black wings that adorned his back folded into him.

Yami came upon a wooden door. It had numerous chips and nicks embedded in its surface. The vampire put his hand upon it and gently nudged it open without sound.

Yami knew from experience that men fought harder than women. So, calling to the shadows once again, a pair of snake-like tendrils found their way onto the bed and curled themselves over the woman's eyes and ears.

Crimson eyes flashed down to the base of the bed. Should he waste more time making certain the dog did not awaken? Yami sighed to himself and asked two more shadows to cover the dog as well.

At last. The sweet smell of the blood was pushing Yami past his endurance point. Crossing the room to the man's side of the bed, Yami's fangs elongated past his bottom lip. His eyes began to glow in anticipation. He brushed back a few golden bands and leaned downward toward the man's neck.

The poor man's eyes shot open as the glimmering white fangs pierced his jugular vein. Arms and legs thrashed around, knocking over the lam from the nightstand, but Yami paid no attention. The human's dark brown eyes connected with the vampire's glowing crimson orbs. As the life drained out of him, the man attempted to call to his wife for help. But alas, the man quickly had no blood left in him. His body shuddered, then lay limp in death.

Yami stood op and licked his lower lip.

_Do I have time for the woman? _He thought. _And am I hungry enough?_

The vampire considered his options. If he fed only once tonight, he would have a better chance of not attracting any hunters for a while. Then he could stay in this town longer. However, he didn't know when he would have the opportunity to feed again.

Pacing silently, Yami reached a decision.

_I'll save the woman for another night. _He decided. _However…_

Yami called to the shadows one last time. They lifted the mutt from the floor and placed it on top of the dead human's body. Yami smiled in spite of himself. It may not fool the authorities, but it would be a nasty shock for the woman when she awoke.

The shadows retreated from both the dog and the woman. Yami said a silent thanks, then turned on his heel and left the house.

Stepping out into the night, the black wings unfurled themselves from Yami's back. He stroked their feathers absentmindedly.

He tried to recall where the park was. In his mind, Yami flew over the town, searching his memories. That's when the face of that young boy resurfaced to Yami's mind, flashing before his eyes. Those amethyst eyes that searched the vampire's were so filled with curiosity that it was almost breathtaking. Yami closed his eyes and shook himself.

"Get a grip. Let's go find that park."

**EVERYTIMEISEEYOURCLOTHESSCATTEREDOUTONTHEFLOORISAYITHOUGHTYOUWOULDBEHOME**

**Seshafi: **Haha. I like that chapter.

**Yami Seshafi: pout** It wasn't graphic enough.

**Seshafi: O.o **Not everyone likes as much blood as you. But I'll try harder next time, mmk?

**Yami Seshafi: **You better….


End file.
